creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Flip-Out!
'''Flip-Out! '''is a crossover action RPG, released in August 12th, 2018. Based around a crazy roleplay, it was published by The Floofle Corp. It was critically panned do to it's inclusion of memes during the early chapters, obvious self-inserts, and the confusing plot. Synopsis Chapter 1 - Derp Devastation The game starts off with us being introduced to Hippiewafflepoppy, a brown llama who wears a purple jacket and green pants, and his friends; Heykurle, a crystal blue and white wolf with a lavender swirl pattern on her fur and large dragon wings, Nuenkurle, the sister of Heykurle who is a completely black wolf with pure red eyes and a magenta tophat, and Cosmicbutterfly, a gray cat-like creature called a floofle with leopard-printed fleece coating her body. They all live in the Awesome Jamming Story-Significant World, the AJSW for short, a digitally created world which is inhabited by creatures called "jammers", different animals who live in the dimension. Through out the chapter, and the rest of the game, you must complete several "mini-chapters" to continue. Mini-Chapter 1 - Meme Mutilation The first mini-chapter involve Hippiewafflepoppy and her friends partying in her house, which is quite small, with several throughs full of llama food, paper scattered about with quotes from dark and edgy songs written on them, and of course, pictures of her derping with her friends. You must recruit all your friends to your party, and head to the fireplace, which's fire has oddly turned violet, with a cosmic pattern on it, and interact with it. Heykurle and Nuenkurle will start to inspect it, and begin muttering about what it is, making several theories about it. After a few minutes, Cosmicbutterfly reckonizes it, screaming out that it's "A PORTAL!" She then runs into the portal, accidentally shoving in our heroes to come with her. For a short minute, a cutscene is shown, depicting our heroes flying through the dimensions, with a wind rushing sound whistling in the background. Text reading "This. This is the abyss of forgotten discarded garbage. This is where they keep... the old memes." They land in a pile of dead memes, causing everybody to panic for a second. Then, an exclamation mark forms because Hippiewafflepoppy's head, and she tells everybody else about her plan, giving a short history of AJSW; in the past, living among the jammers were characters called "woflins", strange, derpy versions of animals, usually wolves, who invented most dead memes. Then the new leader, Clawmarks, came along and banished the dead memes into the Meme Abyss. Hippiewafflepoppy then tells about her plan, stating that they need to escape the abyss with the memes, and frighten away Clawmarks using the memes. This will allow them to take rule. Everyone agrees to this, starting the next mini-chapter. Mini-Chapter 2 - Eerie Escape The mini-chapter involves Hippiewafflepoppy and her crew having to navigate a maze to escape the Meme Abyss, battling Dark Woflins, woflins who are evil who's attacks are Bite (does elementless damage, and is very weak) and Spook (does dark damage, only does chip damage but has chance to stun), along the way. After a while, the gang discovers a portal, akin to the portal that led them there, and enter it. This causes them to enter the second layer, the Background Plane. The player must continiously right click to charge but Heykurle's fly ablitity. Once they do, the message "Heykurle used Fly!" will appear, and Heykurle will swoop into the ceiling, breaking it. The gang lands in the top floor, the Jammer's Township. Heykurle then turns into a derp moth and splits off from the gang to enter the "World's Code." This causes you to enter an old gameboy game-like puzzle section, where you must push picture of Hippewafflepoppy's face in an area labeled "Jammer's Section" and drop it into a hole in a section called the "Rights' Section." Once your done completing the puzzle, Hippiewafflepoppy will become leader of the world, and suddenly banish all Clawmarks, and all the other co-leaders of the world (which are named Katscratch and Flowingfire). However, Hippiewafflepoppy and Heykurle get in a fight for who should lead the world. (W.I.P.) Category:Games Category:Fangames